One more shot
by ANNE-SHIPS-EO
Summary: They lost a big case and Olivia isn't handling it very well. Little one-shot, K-rated so don't get your hopes up! (HAHA)


**Lil' one shot that popped in my head after seeing that cute clip of Mariska drinking a shot straight from the Hamilton Grammy Award. It made me think she's done shots before (probably a lot) and here we are. Enjoy!**

* * *

She'd been knocking back drinks at an alarmingly high rate and he couldn't help but stay to keep an eye on her. She was used to getting a lot of attention at bars but the men crowding around her, who had been offering her 'one more shot' for quite a while now, had him worried. The woman had made a career out of spotting sex offenders and getting them off the streets permanently but she was on a drinking binge and he wasn't sure her creep radar was still functioning properly.

Each time she knocked back another tequila, she cheered, her arms high in the air, and the men cheered with her. She was getting something out of her system and he could guess what. They'd just lost a big case against a man she'd been convinced was a serial predator. But he had connections and was going to walk. Reasonable doubt.

Reasonable doubt, my ass, he thought, shaking his head while staring in his own drink. As a lawyer he knew reasonable doubt and there had been nothing reasonable at all about this case. The prick had money, that's what it boiled down to. A 'witness' for the defence had suddenly emerged out of nowhere but they couldn't prove the man was lying and that was that.

Trevor Langan was done defending men - and women - like this one. He had vowed never to touch another special victim's case again, unless it was to defend the victim. He just couldn't do it anymore, and the woman sitting a few yards away at the bar, had a lot to do with that decision.

And then she spotted him and he cursed under his breath.

"Hey Counselor!" she yelled, slurring her words a little.

All the men around her looked at him too and he just nodded and held up his beer.

"Drinking alone, are ya? I thought you'd be celebrating. You guys won today, right?"

Olivia slid off her bar stool, a glass of red wine in her hand, and the group of men parted to let her through. She stumbled a little but still managed to reach his table in a few seconds.

"This was no win, Olivia," Trevor said seriously. "Justice wasn't served today."

"You got that right!" Olivia said loudly. "Justice wasn't served but I am. Right, fellas?"

She turned around and laughed at the four men at the bar, who seemed eager to 'serve' her some more. More drinks, that is.

Trevor stood up and gestured at his table.

"Please, sit down."

Olivia looked up at him and let out a high-pitched "Ooooh" before adding, "You're so tall! Did anyone ever tell you that?"

He couldn't suppress a smile and Olivia grinned at him too.

"Of course they have. Never mind me. I'm drunk."

"Maybe you should stop drinking," he suggested softly but Olivia began shaking her head emphatically, which caused her to lose her balance.

Trevor reacted quickly and wrapped one arm around her waist to support her.

"Hmmmm, what's this," Olivia giggled, patting Trevor on the chest after finding her bearings again. "Are you coming on to me, Counselor?"

Despite his genuine concern, Trevor felt his face flush at Olivia's sudden proximity and the suggestive tone of her voice. The men at the bar began to complain, telling him she was with them first and they were the ones paying for all her drinks, but he didn't care. If the four of them wanted something in return for their 'kindness' it was even more important to get Olivia out of here, before she got in over her head.

"I'll pick up your tab," he offered, ignoring how Olivia was still touching him for the moment, although he was getting warmer by the second when she began fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt. It was a good thing she only had one hand free because of the drink in her other hand, or this would get embarrassing very quickly. The men talked among themselves for a few seconds, and then one of them told the bartender loudly,

"Another round for us, Charlie! The Counselor over there is paying!"

The bartender gave all four men another beer and asked if the lady wanted another shot.

"No, she doesn't," Trevor answered for her, eliciting a loud protest from Olivia.

"Oh yes she does, Trevor Langan! Oh yes she does!"

She swatted his chest and tried to turn away from him, but he wasn't letting go of her now. He hoped he'd be able to reach her despite her inebriated state before she'd start kicking and screaming and told her softly,

"Olivia, there are four guys getting you drunk. This isn't you. You know better."

"Nononono," Olivia said, wagging her finger in his face. "_I'm_ getting my_self_ drunk. _Not_ them. _I'm_ doing it."

"It still isn't you, is it?" he tried again, keeping his voice low and gentle so as not to aggravate her. So far, she hadn't tried to pry his arm away from her waist but he knew people were unpredictable when they were drunk.

She sighed dramatically suddenly, slouching her shoulders and dropping her head until her forehead was leaning against his chest.

"I just wanted to have some fun," she whined. "Just to forget for a little while."

"I understand."

"Do you? Do you really?"

He could feel Olivia soften and he felt for her. She was way too invested in all the cases they handled. Always had been and he didn't understand why she still wanted nothing else but to work in this unit, even after almost ten years.

He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and Olivia hugged him back, burying her face in his chest. She needed comfort, not alcohol and he hoped he'd be able to get her outside and back home where she belonged quickly.

When Olivia announced that she had to go pee very urgently, he let her go. He used the opportunity to pay the bartender for all the drinks the men and Olivia had consumed as well as his own beer.

"You gonna score, Counselor?" one of the four men asked him.

He sighed. Hadn't these men heard of consent at all?

"She's drunk, gentlemen. I could sue you all for assault if you tried anything with a woman in her current state."

"Assault? What are you on about?" another man piped up in a heavy Australian accent.

Trevor stepped closer to the group, using his size as an advantage and pointing a finger at the men accusingly while looking down at them.

"She is in no condition to consent to anything. Touch her and I'll nail you in court so fast you won't know what hit you!"

"Alright alright alright," the first man huffed, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "We were just having a little fun man."

"Just make sure your fun is never at someone else's expense," he spat at them before turning away from the group to go and find Olivia.

…

She'd been snoring even before he'd turned the first corner after leaving the bar's parking lot and Trevor looked at her for a while, parked outside of her building. To the untrained eye she looked peaceful but he could see the worry lines in her face. Losing a case always hit her hard and he wished he could have done something. It hadn't been his case but he'd heard about it of course. The only thing that Novak had been able to salvage was that the creep could be tried again if new evidence came to light. So he wasn't off the hook completely. But Trevor understood Olivia's deep disappointment. She had no doubt promised the victim - the survivor - that they would take him down no matter what. That was just who Olivia was and even if she wasn't making life easy for herself, he admired her for it.

He would have to wake her up to get her inside and up to her apartment and he got out and rounded the car so he could help her.

"Olivia … Olivia … Liv!"

He shook her shoulder gently and she began to stir, smacking her lips a few times, frowning and then opening her eyes.

"What … huh …" she mumbled, looking around and then pressing a hand against her forehead.

"Come on, let me help you up," Trevor said, offering her his hand. "Let's get you home."

She grabbed his hand and he helped her out of the car before locking it. She was swaying a little and Trevor wrapped his arm around her waist again to support her while they walked towards her building. Olivia was mumbling something but he couldn't hear what she was saying. It just sounded very annoyed.

He managed to get her upstairs and she fumbled with her keys. When they were finally inside her apartment, Olivia walked straight into her bedroom, not even taking off her coat, and crashed face forward on the bed. Trevor was glad that he was the one taking her home. He didn't trust any of those other men to treat her with the respect she deserved right now. He hesitated for a few moments, then took off his coat and walked into the bedroom. He gently pried Olivia's boots off of her feet and when she turned on her back with a grunt, he tried to get her out of her coat.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him through her eyelashes. Trevor stopped in his tracks and just stared at her while she stared at him, scrutinized him. He swallowed, unsure what to expect once she'd realize he was in her bedroom, attempting to get her out of a piece of clothing.

"Justice wasn't served today," she said and he exhaled.

"It wasn't and I'm very sorry," he told her.

Olivia raised an arm and pointed at Trevor. Then she told him,

"You … are not a bad person."

She sat up and shrugged her coat off, then lay down again and curled up into a ball, still fully clothed and on top of the covers. Trevor draped her coat over a chair. He looked around and saw a neatly folded bedspread on the trunk at the foot of Olivia's bed. He picked it up, unfolded it and draped it over her. He guessed she was already asleep and he left the bedroom quietly. He had wanted to urge her to lock up after he'd leave but she was in no condition to walk back to the door, so he just pulled the front door closed behind him.

He sighed.

She had told him he wasn't a bad person. People would blurt out true things when drunk but he wondered if she would remember it once she'd slept it all off. If she'd even remember that he had been the one to take her home.

The next morning just after his alarm had woken him up, Trevor heard his phone buzz. He picked it up, forcing his brain to gear up for another work day. He smiled when he read the text he had just received and he knew that it was going to be a good day. She had only typed in a few words but it was enough. It was more than he could have hoped for.

'_Thanks for last night, Counselor. Olivia.' _


End file.
